


Forgot

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Fever, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a condition that can only be temporarily relieved by a mix of pleasure and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> With all this 50SOG business, I thought it was time to write something where the submissive's need is the driving force in the D/s relationship instead. (Bonus points if you get the reference to a certain series of kinky fantasy books.)

When Raleigh is waking up, he finds himself wondering in his sleep-addled state if he left the heater on. There’s a heat in the room that had him kicking off the sheets during the night. Then he turns around and sees the drops of sweat on Chuck’s forehead, his flushed skin. Raleigh grits his teeth and shakes Chuck awake. His eyes open, but barely. He whines softly.

  
“You idiot,” Raleigh snaps. “You forgot again, didn’t you? I told you to keep track of it.”

  
Chuck flinches. Raleigh’s angry, he realizes. Something in his core stirs, and he moves, trying to sit up.

  
“Enough,” Raleigh says. He pulls back the sheets. Chuck is naked; he likes sleeping that way, and Raleigh certainly doesn’t mind. Chuck is flushed and sweating all over, trembling. Raleigh picks him with both arms and carries him out of the bedroom, through the hallway, down to the basement.

  
Chuck is barely strong enough to stand, so Raleigh ties the rope around his wrists and the hook hanging from the ceiling.

  
“Sometimes I think you do this on purpose,” Raleigh says. “Because you know I’ll make it hurt more.”

  
Chuck whimpers, says something barely audible.

  
“Speak up,” Raleigh commands.

 

“Please,” is the only word Chuck manages to vocalize loudly enough.

 

Raleigh sighs, gently touches Chuck’s cheek, kisses his lips.

 

“Count,” Raleigh orders. “And express your gratitude.”

 

The silence in the basement room cracks with the first lash of the whip hitting Chuck’s skin, and he cries out. A firm red line wells up across his back.

  
“One,” he sighs.

  
“One what?” Raleigh says.

  
Chuck doesn’t understand, whimpers.

  
“What do you say?” Raleigh asks.

  
“... Thank you,” Chuck manages.

 

The second lash lands across his buttocks.

  
“Two, thank you,” Chuck sighs.

  
“Louder,” Raleigh says. He cracks the whip again. A line is drawn across the length of Chuck’s leg.

  
“Three, thank you!” he cries.

 

They make it up to thirty before Raleigh finally sees the flush leave Chuck’s skin, leaving behind a complicated pattern of thick red lines. His eyes are beginning to focus again. He is breathing heavily, smiling, even laughing. Raleigh cups his face.

  
“Feel better?” he asks.

  
Chuck nods. “Mmmhmmm,” he hums, grinning.

  
Raleigh is still angry. His hand slides down to Chuck’s throat and he grasps it firmly.

  
“We agreed you would tell me,” Raleigh says, his eyes glowering.

  
“I’m sorry,” Chuck gasps.

  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Raleigh says, and lets go of Chuck, who takes a few deep breaths.

  
“For now, you’ll have to put up with the consequences.”

  
Raleigh lifts up Chuck’s legs and fingers his ass. Sweat has made it soft and slippery and he momentarily considers getting lube anyway, but Chuck needs to learn his lesson.

 

Chuck cries out when Raleigh shoves inside. He’s not entirely dry or tight but it still hurts, it burns from within up to his spine, and he trashes against it. Raleigh’s strong arms hold him firmly in place, the rope holds his arms high above his body.

 

Raleigh fucks him fast and hard and soon enough the pain blooms into bliss, Chuck’s cock pressing hard against Raleigh’s abs, and he begins to smile again, still feeling the throb of the lashes on his body. When Raleigh digs his nails into Chuck’s back and draws more red lines across his back Chuck shivers and mewls.

  
“Please,” he mumbles.

  
“What’s that?” Raleigh says, continuing to thrust his hips up into Chuck.

  
“Please may I come,” Chuck breathes.

  
Raleigh can’t help but smile.

  
“You may come when I do,” Raleigh says.

  
Chuck whimpers and bites his lip but doesn’t protest.

He moans loudly when he feels Raleigh throb inside him, hot seed spilling inside, and just to be sure he whispers ‘please’.

  
“Yes, you may come,” Raleigh growls.

  
Chuck shudders against him, his legs wrapping around Raleigh.

  
When Raleigh slips out and Chuck feels the semen trickle out of him he purrs and grins happily at Raleigh.

 

Raleigh sighs. On a day like this it’s like nothing he can do is punishment enough. Chuck takes it all and loves it. He unties the ropes and catches Chuck, embracing him tightly.

  
“Better?” Raleigh asks.

  
Chuck buries his face in Raleigh’s neck. “Yes. Thank you,” he says.

  
Raleigh knows he means it.

 

 

Chuck has a condition. Apparently, it’s genetic, and not that uncommon. His body produces a unique type of hormone - phedrenaline - which builds up over time, leading to fever, hallucinations and worse if left untreated. The treatment is to create higher levels of the hormones that break down phedrenaline - endorphins, adrenaline, serotonin, oxytocin - by simultaneously increasing the body’s pleasure and pain responses.

 

The first time Raleigh woke up to a feverish, incoherently mumbling Chuck it scared the crap out of him and he took Chuck to the ER. The look on his face when they explained to him how to treat his partner must’ve been something.

 

Chuck’s fevers usually happen about once a month, sometimes more often. Chuck knows when it’s almost time, when he needs the treatment. And then he stubbornly forgets to ask for it. Maybe because he’s embarrassed, but Raleigh is beginning to suspect that Chuck likes it this way.

 

When they’re in the shower Chuck nuzzles him.

  
“I’m sorry I forgot,” he says softly.

  
“Did you?” Raleigh asks.

  
Chuck sighs. “Maybe.”

  
Raleigh lifts Chuck’s chin up. “Why?”

  
Chuck bites his lip, hesitates. Raleigh strokes his cheek with a thumb.

  
“Tell me,” he says.

  
Chuck knows he’s going to be in trouble for what he’s about to say next. But he’s already in trouble, anyway.

  
“Because I want you to notice first,” he finally confesses.

  
Raleigh didn’t expect that answer. He thought Chuck was doing it on purpose to feel more pain. But he was trying to get Raleigh to pick up on it. Suffering for it until he could barely move, rather than speak up. And bear the pain, even if it eventually made him feel better.

  
Raleigh sighed, and pressed his forehead to Chuck’s.

  
“I’m sorry,” he says, in a rare display of humility. He sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

  
Chuck is almost reeling. He expected Raleigh to lash out, not apologize.

  
“I’ll do better,” Raleigh says.

  
Chuck doesn’t know what to say, so he just leans in and kisses.

  
Despite the cool shower, Raleigh feels Chuck’s body temperature go up, fast. Fever’s back. They break off the kiss, look at each other.

  
Raleigh feels he at least owes Chuck something today.

  
“What do you want to do?” Raleigh asks. He already knows the answer.

  
Chuck smiles, and whispers something in Raleigh’s ear.

 

Raleigh is amazed by how sound Chuck is asleep, considering the state of his body. There are welts, bruises, rope marks and red blotches from candle wax, clamps and clothespins all over. But they’ll be gone in a day or two. Another side-effect of Chuck’s condition: he heals fast. Raleigh lightly touches Chuck’s forehead with the back of his hand. The fever’s gone; for now.


End file.
